Spidey in Vale
by cornholio4
Summary: A short oneshot Drabble showing how Vale woudl react to Spider-Man appearing. Might possibly become a longer story.


There were talks in Vale of a mysterious figure at work, first several guys who were attacking a Faunus citizen were attacked by a costumed figure causing the Faunus to run away and by the time the men were found and questioned the figure had gotten away. Then some after several such incidents police officers found some wanted White Fang members (who were known to have taken part in big attacks) who were stuck to the police station walls in some sort of web with a note attached that said:

 **Courtesy of your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man**

In an event that was posted by onlookers online and was the centre of the news, the so called Spider-Man dressed in a red and blue full body costume with a white spider emblem on it saved some civilians from a building on fire. After saluting the onlookers he just swang away using some sort of web substance from his hands.

Authorities were now looking for this masked vigilante called Spider-Man, people thought he was some sort of spider Faunus and the web might be part of his Semblance or something. However he definitely at attention...

Staff of Beacon Academy when not on duty including the headmaster Ozpin were interested in this Spider-Man and guess from his body type and quips from audio files found of him by onlookers with devices thought that he may be young enough to see if he could be a potential student at Beacon. Visiting General Ironwood was also interested in seeing if this Spider-Man was a potential ally.

As this was happening walking across the street was a brown haired sixteen year old boy by the name of Peter Parker. " _Okay I had six months of experience trained by the Avengers including Iron Man himself when they approached me, gave an improved costume and Web-shooters as well._ " Peter thought as he walked across the street looking at everything and taking a break from the abandoned building he was staying at. " _I help the Avengers facing some alien warlord called Thanos and after being defeated a blast from his golden Gauntlet sends me here, I am sure the Avengers and the Fantastic Four can find me soon enough but might as well make the most of my time in Vale._ " Peter thought noticing four students from Beacon who were apart of team RWBY.

"...I don't believe this; some costumed guy is going about like some vigilante freelance Huntsman or something..." said the voice of Weiss Schnee and Peter did not like the phrase Huntsman as it reminded him of his enemy Kraven the Hunter.

"It would be awesome to see what this guy is like." said the voice of Yang Xia Long and Peter made sure not to draw attention to himself so he could get by.

"I wish he could come to Beacon or something and if he can help us." said the enthusiastic tone of the youngest member and leader of Team RWBY Ruby Rose. " _I am not sure I would like being at Hunter school since I don't know how long I will be here though..._ " Peter thought in his mind.

Blake Belladonna was silent but was thinking that he could help them on their investigation into what the White Fang were up to. They heard a shopkeeper's voice and saw two robbers come out of a Dust shop with bags filled with stolen Dust. Peter then went away from the members of Team RWBY so he could change as the members of Team RWBY wondered what to do.

" _Just like home..._ " Peter thought with a grin getting ready to leap into action as he changed into his Spider-Man suit in a hiding spot...

 **This is a pilot if I wanted in the future to try a future RWBY and Spidey crossover. For the pairings of a story I put up a poll on my profile. Also teen Spidey mentored by Iron Man like the MCU but think of his suit as an amalgamation of the MCU suit and the suit from the upcoming PS4 Spider-Man game. I am aware that there are other crossovers and some of them may probably have Spidey saving some Faunus from persecution but I just thought it would be a natural thing for Spidey to do if he was in the RWBY universe.**


End file.
